New Couples, New Lives
by DaCanineWolffePack
Summary: A mini series that's only one chapter shorter than Aleu: The Return! Originally made in February 2017, this series follows each of Balto and Jenna's six adult pups as they fall in love with their respective soon-to-be mates! This may also be the only series where I include pics in the chapters. Note: Balto OCs are owned by their respective owners and used with their permission.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aleu x Kenai

It had been 2 weeks since Aleu returned back to her old home in Nome Alaska, with her friend Kenai. During that time, Aleu got to play catch up with her father, mother, and siblings, while Kenai took this chance to get to know her family members. The pair even got a chance to meet new husky friends in Nate, his brother Drake, and their uncle and grandmother Seward and Alyeska respectively. They even got to watch Kodi and Dingo's teams race against each other, with Kodi's team winning. It was no trouble for the brothers, as they competed with each other for fun (no hard feelings either).

One week after they arrived home, Aleu decided to take a walk, keeping to the corners and alleys of Nome as not to get caught by the humans or their dog companions. Kenai insisted that he tags along to keep her company, which was a good thing. As the pair explored town, they were cornered and attacked at an alley. Kenai tried to defend himself and Aleu, but was subdued first. In fact, the pair were quickly subdued. Luckily for them, Balto was able to come to their rescue and stop their assailants. When their assailants attempted to flee, brothers Dingo and Yukon blocked their escape. The hostile dogs tried to fight their way out, but were outmatched by Balto and his two sons. The other dogs of Nome gathered at the scene and banished Aleu and Kenai's assailants, warning them to never come back and attack Aleu and Kenai, nor anyone close to them. When the dogs of Nome left and before Kenai, Aleu, and her father and brothers could leave, humans found them. Frightened by Aleu and Kenai's appearances, especially Kenai's, a hunter was about to shoot at them, but Balto stood in front of his daughter and friend. Dingo and Yukon also joined their father, and the humans were quickly convinced that Aleu and Kenai were Balto's family, thus sparing Aleu and Kenai's lives. Luckily, neither of the two had any serious injuries that required them to be sent to the vet. Not too long afterwards, Jenna decided to give Aleu her old blue bandana as to help her not be mistaken as a purebred wolf. Aleu appreciatively accepted her mothers gift. Kenai did not get a bandana, since no one had any available, but he didn't mind.

Another week later, Aleu and Kenai decided to go out on their date. They were not the only ones though that were dating. Ever since Balto had returned from being lost in a blizzard about a year ago, he and Jenna noticed that their sons, daughters, and their friends started dating, growing closer and closer to each other every day. Whatever the case, Aleu and Kenai would make their first moves...

"Have a nice night, you two." Jenna bid as she nuzzled Aleu lovingly. Jenna also turned, and nuzzled Kenai just the same. He blushed a bit, taken off guard by her affectionate gesture, but still smiled as to be polite.

"Thanks, mom." Aleu beamed at Jenna, and pressed her face against her mother's throat, rubbing her head under Jenna's chin.

"After your date, you and Kenai will have the boat all to yourselves. You're father is staying the night with me anyways." Jenna said. She parted from Aleu, and Balto came to Jenna's side.

"Don't worry, Jenna, and Balto. I'll keep Aleu safe tonight. Both of us will be ok." Kenai promised. Aleu joined Kenai, and nuzzled his chin.

Balto nodded in affirmation. "See you too in the morning, I suppose." Aleu walked up to Balto, and embraced him the same as she did with Jenna. With that, Balto and Jenna let their daughter and her friend go on their special night.

"So, where shall we go tonight, beautiful? Your choice." Kenai commented, earning a giggle from Aleu. The stopped for a moment.

"How about the mountains outside of town?" Aleu suggested, rubbing her cheek against Kenai's shoulder lovingly.

"The mountains it is." Kenai agreed, giving her a sweet nuzzle by the cheek, which Aleu affectionately returned.

The sun was setting that evening. The pair broke in conversation as they walked over to their date spot. When they got there, they sat down on the cliff of one of the mountains, overlooking Nome. It was also the same mountain they overlooked the town when they met up with Aniu and Juneau. The sun had almost set, and they watched the remainder of the sunset in silence, licking and nuzzling each other every so often. Night time then settled, and the stars came out.

"It's such a beautiful night and beautiful sight, Kenai. Don't you agree?" Aleu spoke.

"You said it, beautiful." Kenai replied, but not looking at the sight in front of them. Aleu turned to face him, and he just smiled at her lovingly, even dreamily. Aleu giggled.

"It's true, Aleu." Kenai said as he leaned forward to touch and rub her nose with his. He gazed deeply into her eyes with deep affection.

"I love you, Aleu. I said so a couple weeks back, I still believe so now." Kenai said. Aleu blushed, but smiled at him as they continued to look deeply into each other's eyes. Aleu then deeply began to slowly circle around him, gently rubbing her body against his. As she did so, she sweetly stroked her tail under his chin, slightly pulling Kenai towards the direction she was walking to.

She reached Kenai's other side. "I love you too Kenai. I love you with all my heart." With this, she slipped her head under his chin and pressed against his throat. They closed their eyes as Kenai nuzzled her with his chin. They held for a few long moments before they parted. Not saying a word, they sweetly showed each other with licks and nuzzles across the face, muzzle, and cheek. Afterwards, Aleu slipped her head back under Kenai's chin.

" You know, Aleu, I've really had a great time getting to know your parents and siblings, as well as their friends." Kenai said after a period of silence.

"I'm glad you're getting along very well with my family." Aleu replied. "How's life around a human town treating you?"

"It's different, but I'd learn this new life style, just for you." Kenai replied. "Oh, and on another note, How would you like to have a family of our own one day?" Kenai asked. Aleu looked up and smiled at him.

"With you, I'd love to." Aleu said, and for the next several minutes, Kenai nuzzled Aleu's head with his chin as they did minutes earlier. The stars twinkled in the sky above them, as if signaling their approval of their love and companionship with each other. From that moment on, Aleu and Kenai were no longer friends. They were more than just friends. They have become mates.

However, they would not be the only ones going on a date that evening...

Kodi x Dusty

Shortly after Aleu and Kenai left for the mountains outside town...

"Isn't it wonderful, Jenna?" Balto asked his mate. "Our grown up pups are getting together with their friends."

"I know, Balto." Jenna said sweetly as she pressed against Balto's side. "Reminds you of when both of us had our special night together a few years back?"

"I'm sure that, in Aleu and Kenai's case, it would be different than ours, but you're still right. And we weren't the only couple to have our special night."

"Mmmhmm." Jenna agreed. "Speaking of which..." They spotted two huskies, one brown and one grey, approaching them.

"Hi there, Balto. You too, Jenna." Molly greeted.

"Good evening." Balto greeted.

"How's Aleu and Kenai? We saw them going on their date earlier." Max inquired.

"Yep." Balto smiled proudly. "It's their night out." Then the four heard and spotted two other adults join them.

"Perhaps there's another in store for tonight." Molly mused.

"Hi mom, hi dad." The red husky Kodi greeted his parents. His companion, Dusty, greeted her parents likewise.

"Where's Aleu and Kenai?" He asked.

"We were hoping to at least bump into them." Dusty added.

"You just missed them, honey." Max said.

"They're having their night out." Jenna added.

"In that case, I hope their night goes great." Kodi added. He turned to face Dusty, and she stepped forward to speak up.

"Mom, dad, Balto, Jenna," She began. "Good thing you're all her. Kodi and I just wanted to let you know that we are going on our date."

"That's right!" Kodi said enthusiastically, placing his leg around Dusty's shoulder. "Dusty and I are going to the beach to spend the evening with each other."

"Aww!" Jenna mused. Balto glanced at Kodi proudly, and turned to Max. He nodded, knowing what Balto was thinking.

"Be safe, and good luck with your date." Moly said as she and Max embraced Dusty. Kodi joined his parents.

"Have fun on your date, Kodi." Balto gently bid his son.

"You're the best, dad." Kodi affectionately said as he pressed his head against Balto's throat. Balto gently rubbed Kodi's back with his paw. Jenna approached Kodi and nuzzled him on the cheek. Kodi turned to face his mother, and Jenna held her son's chin with her paw.

"Have fun, Kodiak." Jenna said with a small giggle as she licked his face.

"Aww, mom." Kodi blushed. Jenna let go of his chin, and leaned forward to lick Kodi's face again and nuzzled him deeply.

"Thanks to you too." Mother and son leaned forward and rubbed their forheads and noses together before parting. With no more words to be said, Balto, Jenna, Max, and Molly watched as their son, and daughter respectively, left town for the beach. They settled at a spot where the boat could be seen across the shore not too far from them.

"What a peaceful night, huh, Dusty?" Kodi asked.

"Even better, Kodi, the stars are out." Dusty replied as she pressed her muzzle near Kodi's cheek. They smiled at each other for a moment before something else drew Dusty's attention. " Ooooooo, even the moon is out!" Dusty exclaimed. The both stared at the sky above them, admiring the lights coming from the stars and the moon above.

After a moment, Kodi couldn't help but stare at Dusty. She noticed at the corner of her eye, and turned to face Kodi. They knew what they were both thinking. Ever since they were pups about 3 years ago, they started off as friends. Now, it all came down to this moment tonight. Kodi slowly leaned over and tapped his nose against hers, and they gently rubbed noses for a few moments.

"Dusty?" Kodi asked softly.

"Yes, Kodi?" She said.

"You know, we've know each other since we were pups. Your parents were close friends with my parents, and both of us have been through a lot since. I even was adopted by your owner. I felt that even as friends, that I was a part of your family. Your mom alone, treated me like a son, raising me under your family's roof, though I was still able to se my mom, dad, and parents every day."

"That's true. My parents both love you like their own son." Dusty added. Your parents didn't mind that my parents were raising you like a son. After all, they have been close friends, like you said." Dusty paused for a moment. "Why is this, Kodi? What do you have in mind?"

Kodi softly grinned.

"Dusty, how would you... umm..." Kodi stuttered, but making a face that made Dusty knew he was pretending to gather his thoughts.

"I, what?" Dusty teased with a giggle.

"How would you like to... say... have some... tiny Kodi's and Dusties in our future?" Dusty stared quietly at him for a few brief moments, before breaking out in joyful laughter.

"That would mean so much to me!" Dusty exclaimed as she leaned forward to lick and nuzzle Kodi's chin. Kodi returned her affection with a nuzzle across the face.

"Welcome, officially, to the family, Kodi." Dusty spoke sweetly.

"You as well, in my family, Dusty." Kodi said as he held her close to him. "You know what this means, right? My mom and dad, and your mom and dad are part of the family too."

"I'm sure that Balto and Jenna will be so happy to have me a part of your family, and my mom and dad would be proud to have you in theirs." Dusty agreed.

The couple gave each other a deep nuzzle. No more words needed to be said. One thing is for sure: Kodi and Dusty couldn't wait to tell their parents the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

New Couples, New Lives: Chapter 2

Dingo x Dana

"Congratulations to the four of you!" Balto exclaimed.

"We're so proud of you!" Jenna added.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad." Aleu and Kodi said after taking their turn.

"Why don't the four of you enjoy each other's companies on your first day as mates?" Jenna suggested. "After all, that's what Balto and I did when we became mates." Jenna turned and nuzzled Balto.

"Way ahead of you, Jenna." Kenai said as Balto held Jenna and returned her nuzzle.

"Dusty and I already have a plan for what we're going to do together, since our next mail run isn't until a couple of days later." Kodi added.

"Kodi's right." Dusty said. "We have until then to spend time with each other as a couple."

Kodi and Aleu turned and nuzzled their respective mates, and they nuzzled them back.

"Well, good luck on your special first day!" Balto bid. Jenna bid the same.

As the day went on, word of Aleu and Kenai, as well as Kodi and Dusty becoming mates, spread across town. The dogs of Nome congradulated Kodi and Dusty as they strolled around town. Although, Kenai and Aleu decided to have their date as mates at the beach.

Around 3 in the afternoon, Dingo came to the shed outside the house of Jenna's owners. He saw Jenna snuggling next to Balto, both of them taking a nap. Balto sensed his son's presence, and opened his eyes to greet him.

"Dingo? Something wrong?" Balto asked in a soft tone, as not to wake Jenna up.

"Hi dad." Dingo greeted. As Balto lifted his head and Dingo walked up to him, he noticed that Jenna's head was still resting on top of Balto's paws, smiling peacefully all the while.

"Nunivat and I have been taking, since we heard that Aleu and Kodi became mates with thier friends." Dingo said. "Dad, is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Of course, son." Balto replied. "What do you have planned?"

For the next few minutes, Dingo discussed with his father about his desire to show his love for Dana, but was unsure of how to go about it. Balto gave him some advice, which encouraged Dingo. Afterwards, Dingo thanked his dad and left. Before so, he told his dad for him and Jenna to expect Nunivat to come to them later today.

When the sun was setting above the sky, Dingo dropped by Dana, and asked her if she would like to go out on a date with him. She gladly accepted. They found a seclueded spot at a mountain top overlooking Nome. They sat down together and watched as the sky gradually turned dark. The stars came out after sunset.

"Oh Dingo." Dana said dreamly. "This is such a beautiful night! Thanks for asking me out for tonight." Dana rubbed her muzzle near Dingo's cheek.

"You said it, Dana!" Dingo agreed. "Tonight, I get two be with two most beautiful things. One, the night sky, and two..." A few long moments of silence followed.

"What's number two?" Dana asked, a bit nervous as Dingo stared at her.

"Number two is as beautiful as the stars and the night sky, heck, even more." Dingo hinted.

"What's that? Just say it, don't keep me hanging forever." Dana said, growing more shy and nervous."

"You." Dingo answered, after staring dreamly and lovingly at her.

Dana blushed. "Me? Oh, Dingo."

Dingo softly chucked as he leaned in to lick her muzzle.

"You really mean that?" She asked, taken by his words.

"Every single word." Dingo assured her.

"Dingo... you're so sweet. You're the town's prankmaster, but you're still sweet."

"My words are no pranks." Dingo said. He gently wrapped his legs around Dana, pulling her to him. He affectionately licked her cheek and muzle, earning a laugh from her. Dana licked Dingo's nose in response. They proceeded to nuzzle each other deeply, until Dana slipped and fell on her back. She blushed shyly as Dingo gazed deeply into her eyes. He offered to pull her up, and she accepted. When she got up on her feet, she looked at Dingo happily for a moment before leaning into his chest, buring her face into his soft fur. Dingo held her for a moment, and the two shared and returned each other's affections for the next long moments.

"Dana, you've always been my best friend, since we met at around the alleys when we were pups."

"Not to mention, you've been my best friend after you helped defend me from the bullies." Dana replied. "Also, I never got to mention that you've been my hero since that day." The pair leaned their noses and foreheads together, gazing into each other's eyes, admiring each other's handsomeness and beauty respectively.

"Dana, I've made many friends around town, but you are my one and only. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dingo spoke.

"Same here." Dana replied. " I also want to spend my life with you. No matter what hardships we face, I will gladly face them... with you."

Dingo and Dana once more licked and nuzzled each other. Their lives have further changed from that moment onwards...

Nunivat x Thunder

The previous evening...

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" A young red female husky sweetly greeted her mother and father.

"Good evening, Nunivat." Balto greeted as he and Jenna walked up to their youngest daughter. Nunivat her head and face under Balto's chin and against his throat. She parted, then turned to face her mother, who licked and nuzzled her face and cheek. Nunivat returned her mother's affection.

"Dingo told your father that you would be coming to see us." Jenna said.

"What do you have in mind?" Balto asked.

Similar to Dingo, Nunivat discussed with her parents that she wanted to go out on a date with her best friend Thunder, but was too shy to tell him of her plans. She asked her parents how she can overcome her shyness, and they gladly obliged. Balto told Nunivat how he was once nervous when he met Jenna. Jenna, with her leg wrapped around Nunivat's shoulder, confirmed this. They encouraged her to ask Thunder to acompany her on a walk outside, telling her that Thunder would no doubt listen to her, as she is his best friend. After Nunivat was encouraged by Balto and Jenna's dating experience, she left for Thunder. Though it took some effort, Nunivat sucessfully asked Thunder to accompany her around town. Thunder surprised Nunivat with already knowing that she wanted to go out with him. Secretly, Balto already taught him a trick to catch Nunivat's attention. Though he was also shy and nervous like Nunivat, he was able to muster enough courage to overcome his own shyness.

"Thunder, where are you taking me?" Nunivat asked. "I thought that we would be walking around town?"

Thunder responded with nuzzling her chin with his nose.

"Nunivat, I got something better in mind. Just follow me, my dear. I promise you'll like it."

"Oh, alright." She conceded. Pleased, Thunder affectionately licked her face, and pressed against her side. He wrapped his tail around her body as he lead her to their spot.

"Hang on..." Thunder instructed as he walked over to the side and gathered some shards of glass.

"Thunder? What are you-"

Thunder hushed Nunivat as he continued.

"First, the ice caps... then, looking towards the north, you get..." Nunivat was about to question him some more until he brought a lantern to shine some light. Then, Nunivat gasped in surpirse when bright lights started dazzling across them.

"Thunder... it's..."

"You like it?" Thunder asked.

"Thunder... it's... it's so beautiful..." Nunivat stared at the northern lights in awe.

"Couldn't put it better myself... beautiful. Beautiful indeed." However, Thunder was not looking at the northern lights. He was gazing at Nunivat. When she noticed, she blushed, looking down at the ground, then turning to the side.

Thunder gently reached out and held Nunivat's chin with his paw, turning her head to face him.

"Nunivat, you're so beautiful. I love you. I always have. I've always admired you as we got to know each other. And... I never regret meeting you."

Nunivat's jaw slowly dropped as she stared at him with awe, touched by his words.

"Thunder... that means so much to me." Nunivat spoke. Her body, and even her voice started trembling, tears forming in her eyes. Thunder pulled her closer to lick the tears.

"Thunder... I love you too!" Nunivat exclaimed. She leaned in to bury her head into his chest and near his throat. Thunder rested his head over hers, rubbing her with his chin. They held for a few long moments before they parted. Nunivat leaned forward again to nuzzle Thunder, and even knocked him on to his back. She stood over him, tapping her nose onto his. She leaned down and smothered Thunder with deeply affectionate licks and nuzzles across his face and cheek especially. She gently laid down on top of his chest, and with Thunder's hold on her and her legs around his shoulders, she continued to smother his face with her great love. After a while, she got up, and after Thunder got up to his feet, she buried her face deep into his chest fur, breathing in his scent.

"I love you, Thunder. It means so mucn to me to hear how you feel about me." She said as she continued to rub into his chest fur like rubbing into a soft, thick pillow or blanket.

"I love you more." Thunder replied. He licked the top of her head, and she looked up at him. He slowly rubbed her nose with his.

"How would you like to raise a family one day?" He asked.

"As long as I'm with you." Nunivat replied.

Thunder smiled at her lovingly, and leaned down to lick and nuzzle her face, holding her close to him. They bathed in each other's warm touch and presence as they showered each other with affection, showing each other how much they loved one another.


	3. Chapter 3

New Couples, New Lives: Chapter 3

Josh x Saba

"Dingo, Dana, Nunivat, Thunder, congratulations!" Balto announced.

"Welcome to the family, Dana and Thunder!" Jenna also announced. "Balto and I are so proud for you four!"

"Thank you, Balto and Jenna." Dana and Thunder each said.

"Thank you, mom. Thank you, dad." Dingo and Nunivat said.

Dingo and Nunivat went to their father so that he can embrace them, while Jenna likewise embraced her new son -in law and daughter - in law.

"I'm so proud of you two." Balto addressed his son and daughter as he nuzzled them both. "Dingo, enjoy your new life with Dana! And Nunivat, I know how much Thunder means to you. I'm proud that you are together with him as well."

"It means so much to me to hear you say that, dad." Nunivat said as she pressed her head under his chin. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, dad." Dingo said as he nuzzled Balto. After parting from Nunivat, Balto turned to his son. He placed his leg around Dingo and nuzzled him gently.

"Dana, Thunder, I suppose you two have friends who will be extremely overjoyed to see that you are mates with my son and daughter respectively." Jenna grinned. Dana and Thunder grinned at each other, knowing who Jenna was referring to.

Dana laughed. "I know that my sweet Nathan would be so happy me and Dingo are together."

"Same here with adoring Drake." Nunivat commented. "After all, he and his brother both encouraged the two of us to get together with our friends."

Jenna smiled and nodded in approval to her youngest daughter, and rubbed noses with her. Jenna then turned to wrap her paw around Dana, and rubbed her back motherly- like. Dana smiled back at her new mother in-law.

After Balto and Jenna greeted their son and daughter, they left with their mates at their side. As they walked into town, two young huskies bounded up them.

"Dingo, Dana!" Nate shouted

"Thunder! Nunivat!" Shouted Drake.

"Boys." Dana and Nunivat said as the huskies came up to embrace them.

"Dana, me and Drake heard that you, Dingo, Nunivat, and Thunder are couples now, and we want to congratulate you!" Nate said as he nuzzled into Dana's chest. She smiled at him lovingly, and gave his head a couple of licks. He licked her chin back and rubbed his face into her chest this time. He then leaned against her chest, burying himself into her soft, thick fur while Dana warmly and lovingly hugged him.

Nunivat laid down on the ground with Drake as Nunivat affectionately licked and nuzzled her friend's cheek.

"Thanks to you and your brother for seeing us personally, Drake!" Nunivat said, and wrapped her paws around his head and near his neck to hug him while he pressed his face under her chin and thoat. Thunder rubbed his paw on Drake's back. After the brothers embraced their friends, Thunder addressed the brothers, with his leg wrapped around Drake's shoulder, and with Dingo's leg around Nate's shoulder.

"Nate, Drake, thanks for coming to congratulate us. It's so nice to have friends who support us being together with our mates."

"Nate, we're truly lucky to have sweet and supportive friends like you and your brother." Nunivat said. Nate nodded. Dana came over to Drake to nuzzle him, and place her paw on his head.

"Kiddos, you two have grown older since the first time we met." Dana started. " Now that I'm mates with Dingo, and Nunivat is mates with Thunder, we will continue to welcome you both in our companies, just like before."

"Dana, you say you're lucky to have Nate and I as your friends, but he and I are even luckier to have you four as ours. We probably would still be stuck in deep depression over our parent's deaths if it weren't for you." Dana smiled approvingly at the younger brother.

"Nathan, Thunder and I, as well as Dingo and Dana, are all going out on our first day as mates. Would you and your brother like to join us?" Nunivat offered. The brothers glanced at each other, then grinned.

"We'd love to, Nunivat." Nate replied. And so, the brothers joined the new mates to celebrate.

During the next two days, Josh also took some time to congratulate Nunivat and Dingo for finding their mates. He was also happy for their other brother and sister who got together with their mates. Each time he congratulated the new couples, he started thinking more and more about Saba. During the years spent together working at the vet with his owner, he and Saba grew close to each other. Over time, they slowly opened up to discussing their personal lives with each other.

 _Saba is beautiful indeed._ Josh thought. He thought over how sympathetic she felt when she learned that since they met as pups, he had to move to Nome after being adopted. He also expressed how he had wished that he would at least get to see his parents and siblings while still living in Anchorage.

Even while considering the more recent events, he began to feel a pull towards her, as if fate was trying to tell him that he has an opportunity to be... more than friends with Saba.

Two days after Dingo and Nunivat found their respective mates, he found he couldn't fight the urge to reveal his feelings for Saba. He sought to Balto for advice. During break time in his usual daily work, he asked Saba where he can see his father, for he had something to talk to him about. Saba told Josh to try meeting her father at the boat over at the beach outside town, and so he left to quickly meet Balto.

"Balto? Sir, are you there?" He asked from the beach. Soon later, he found the grey wolfdog walk down the boat to meet him.

"How are you, Josh?" Balto greeted. "Aren't you at work at the vet with Saba?"

"Sir, I'm on break right now. If it's alright with you, I would like to tell you about some things." He replied.

"Of course." Balto replied. "And, call me Balto. I don't mind at all."

"Alright... Balto." Josh began. "Balto, I feel happy for your sons and daughters finding their mates. And, well..." Josh hesitate. "I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Let me guess... are you thinking of having some personal time with Saba?" Balto had an idea of what Josh was getting at.

"Sir - I mean Balto..." Josh sighed. "Ye- yes. I just... don't know how I can tell Saba how I feel for her. She and I have grown close to each other since we met back when we were pups. "How do I tell Saba how I feel for her."

"Very interesting..." Balto grinned. He had something in mind. He told Josh to come up to the boat to tell him something.

"Saba's siblings went out on a date with their mates outside of town. I'd highly recommend taking Saba on a date tonight. Possibly on at the beach, or even outside of town, like at the nearby mountains. Or..."

"Or what?" Josh questioned.

"If you really want to have a private date with Saba, you can go to the woods outside of town. By the way, did you hear how Thunder wooed Nunivat?" Balto questioned.

"He said that he used a trick that you taught him."

"Yes. I could teach you the same trick, but then, I don't want to keep you too long from work. However, there's something better coming for you and Saba tonight."

"What will that be, Balto?"

"Oh, don't worry. Trust me. You'll now it when you see it... up above." Balto slyly hinted.

"Ok..."

"Above all, Josh, don't forget to have fun. Try not to look nervous when you talk to Saba. You too are close anyways. Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel. You will have her all to yourself tonight."

"Thanks for the advice, Balto. I really appreciate it." Josh said.

"I'm glad that you came to me for advice, Josh. Have fun tonight!" Balto bid him.

"I'll be on the look out for what will appear in the sky. I think I have an idea what it may be, so I'll be on the look out." Josh said.

"Have faith, Josh. You are lucky to have a friend like Saba." Balto replied. Josh nodded. Balto waited for Josh to exit the beach.

"Hehehe." A Russian accent chuckled as a goose approached Balto and put his wing on his shoulder. "You must be excited that you are getting more and more new in-laws, eh, Fido?"

"Boris," Balto smiled while rolling his eyes. "You know puppy love. I recall you thinking the same thing when I was developing my feelings for Jenna."

"That's true. Now you feel how I feel when you thought Jenna was not your type. You know better now, Balto. Right, Eyak?"

"Very right you are, uncle Boris." A male voice echoed as a white husky approached the two. Eyak sat next to his brother, and affectionately rubbed Balto's head.

"You must feel so proud that almost all your pups are finding their loves, little brother." Eyak teased.

"You know me, Eyak. You should, since you, mom, dad, Juneau, and Aurora have been watching over me and my family." Balto replied.

"True enough." Eyak said. "Enjoy the moment, Balto. You're lucky that you have pups going through their own romantic times, like you did with Jenna. Me and your siblings on the other hand, are only half- spirits. We don't have pups of our own."

"True enough." Balto replied. "I'm sure that you and our sisters would be proud if you all had pups of your own." Eyak affectionately rubbed Balto's head again.

6 hours later...

"Saba?" Josh asked.

"Hi, Josh." Saba replied as she went up and nuzzled him. Josh slowly nuzzled her in return.

"Ready to go home?" Saba asked.

"About that..." Josh replied. _Well, here goes._ "Before we go home, Saba... how would you... like to go out... with me tonight?"

"Oh." Saba was taken off guard by his question. "Josh, I'd love too!" She nuzzled Josh by the chin. "I don't think you've ever asked me on a date before!"

"Yeah... date." Josh chuckled nervously.

Saba giggled, and licked his cheek. "But to where?"

"Oh, trust me, I know one place where we can go to have the night all to ourselves. Just stick close to me, okay?" Josh said.

"Josh, I can take care of myself. Still, I trust you. Want to go now?"

"I was about to ask the same question." Josh replied, and opened the door for Saba. "After you."

Saba smiled at Josh, then exited the door. Saba quietly followed Josh to their destination. As they walked, Josh smiled at Saba, and leaned his body against her side. She smiled back at him, and the two nuzzled each other. By the time they got to the woods, the sun was almost done setting. For the remainder, Josh and Saba quietly watched the sunset. Even after the sunset was done, Josh looked like he was still waiting for something, which questioned Saba.

"Josh, if you brought me out here just to spend the sunset with me, then thank you. It's really sweet of you." Saba said.

"You're welcome, but that's not why I brought you here." Josh replied.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"Hold on, it should be coming soon. Any time now, that it's night time." They waited for a while, but nothing else came.

"Josh... I'm getting sleepy. Maybe we can-"

"There it is!" Josh exclaimed as lights began to fill the night sky. Saba stared in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Ye- yes, it is." Saba said, paying half attention to Josh.

"Well, that's not the only thing I see that's beautiful." Josh complimented. Saba slowly turned to face Josh, and he slowly leaned his nose towards hers, their nose touching. Saba continued to stare at Josh in awe, just as much as she was admiring the Northern Lights.

"Josh, you... you brought me here, to see this?" she asked in amazement.

"That's why I asked about where I can meet up with your dad." Josh replied. "He didn't tell me that the lights would come out tonight, but he did hint at that. I don't know how he would know, but you can thank your dad for giving me the pointer." Josh said.

"Thank you, dad." Saba whispered. "And thank you too, Josh." Josh didn't reply, but instead, he leaned forward to lick Saba near the forehead, and nuzzled her deeply, taking in her scent.

Then curiously, Josh lowered his head to rest on her paws and look up at her.

"Saba, I want to tell you... I love you. I've always enjoyed your friendship and company. I'm lucky to have someone so supportive, so understanding. I've missed my family a lot, and I wish that I would have at been able to see them around Anchorage, even while living with my owner. But, at least I have you to fill that missing hole in my life." Josh's words touched Saba, almost making her cry in joy. Tears of joy were starting to form in her eyes.

"Josh..."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart. Thank you for keeping me company while I live far way from my family."

"Josh..."

"I'm not finished yet." He continued. "Saba, I would love to be your mate. What do you say? Will you be mine?" Josh raised his head to face her directly.

Saba choked on her tears, so she could only nod in agreement. "Josh I - I -" She started to sniff, and then wiped the tears from her face.

"I'd love to be your mate." She finished. They leaned in to deeply nuzzle each other. Josh cradled Saba's face against his. The pair rubbed into each other's faces while Saba rested her paw on Josh's. She then opened her eye to look deeply into his.

"I love you too, Josh. Thanks for bringing me out here to tell me how you feel about me. You are the sweetest male I have ever met. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." The pair rubbed into each other's faces for a moment, taking in each other's scent. They parted, and then nuzzled each other's noses. Saba then leaned against Josh, hugging him. Josh hugged her, holding her close to him. As she her head against his chest, Josh noticed a white male husky across from them. He smiled and nodded in approval. Josh silently mouthed the word "Eyak." Eyak nodded, and extended his paw, beckoning Josh to continue embracing his new mate. Saba looked up and smiled lovingly at Josh. He looked down at her, smiling back at her, and licking her face. Saba licked his face back, and the couple engaged in a deep nuzzle, further cementing their bond, and their love, for each other...

Yukon x Yin

Yukon watched silently from the door of the boiler as his family, his siblings' mates, and Max and Molly congratulated Saba and Josh. He felt happy for his younger sister, but also felt a hint of sadness. He was now the only one of his siblings to not have a mate. Yukon walked away, not feeling in the mood to join the celebration.

Truth is, he too, feels a connection to Yin. He too has grown close to Yin, as well as her brother, Yang. However, he feels ashamed that he couldn't get himself to have the courage to ask Yin out. Especially after an incident...

 _And I thought Nunivat was the shyest of us._ Yukon thought. What's even worse in Yukon's point of view, is that after Nunivat and Thunder became mates, they were attacked by a bear while strolling in the woods outside town with Aleu, Kenai, Nathan, and Drake. During the skirmish, Yin was also attacked by the bear, while Thunder was also attacked as well, getting slashed near the eye. Yukon was felt so guilty over Yin being attacked, and he felt a little more distant from Yin and her brother, feeling that he had betrayed their friendship. He was lucky that the rest of his family were able to help Yin and Thunder. He was also lucky to have Yin only suffering minor injuries. Nate and Drake were also injured, but similarly only got out with minor injuries as well. However, Nate also had his leg broken, so he and Thunder had to go to the vet to be taken care off with Saba and Josh's help.

3 days later...

Yukon was strolling across town in silence, when...

"Afternoon, Yukon!" A voice greeted him.

He saw Nunivat, Saba, Nate, and Drake join him, while Nunivat affectionately greeted her younger sister.

"Hey, everyone." Yukon replied softly.

"We missed you at the celebration two days ago, and we haven't seen you for a few days. Nunivat told him."

"My belated congratulations." Yukon replied. "I was actually there, but I didn't come in."

"What's the matter, Yukon?" Saba asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

"Trust me, I'm fine." Yukon said, attempting to avoid the conversation.

"No offense, but I think something's bothering you." Nate spoke.

"Yeah, Yukon. What's the matter?" You can tell us." Drake implored.

"Guys -"

"Please, tell us, Yukon. We want to help you in any way we can." Nunivat said.

Yukon opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He sighed. He figured that there was no way out.

"If you all insist." Yukon said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You all know how me and Yin are, right?" The group collectively nodded.

"The truth is... I love Yin. But then, I don't think I can be together with her like that." Yukon said.

"And why?" A voice asked. The group spotted Yang joining them.

"Yang?" Yukon was surprised. "What are you doing here? Is Yin -"

"Don't worry, Yukon. Yin is at home, resting. I got to tell you, Yukon, she's worried about you.

"Why is that?" Yukon asked.

"You know why." Yang answered. "It's because of that bear attack, isn't it." Yukon opened his mouth to protest, but came up empty. Yukon looked at him with a "come on, you know it's the truth." look. Yukon's ears flattened as he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Yes, it is." Yukon conceded. "I'm so sorry for Yin being attacked by the bear, Yang. I shouldn't have put her into harms way. I should have helped everyone else into holding the bear off while keeping Yin out of harm's way. I'm sorry -"

"Yukon, you don't have to apologize." Yukon raised his head in surprise."

"But Yang-"

"You feel guilty for having Yin harmed, like it's all your fault. And that you feel that you can't be together with my sister because of that." Saba and her companions glanced at each other, glanced at Yukon, then at Yang. Yukon nodded to him. Yang then placed his paw on Yukon's shoulder.

"It's alright, Yukon. You can continue being with Yin. I know how you feel for her. Don't take that incident as your fault. You had no intention for putting her into harm's way.

"But Yang, I know how protective you are over Yin." Yukon protested.

"Yes, but I know it's not your fault. Trust me, you CAN continue being with Yin. She still loves and cares for you just the same."

"Wait, she loves me too? She still cares for me?" Yukon asked incredulously.

"Of course, Yukon! I'm her brother after all." Yang leaned closer to him, staring him in the eye. "Look at me, Yukon. Go to Yin, tell her how you feel for her. I approve of you being with her. You two have always been close to each other. Let go of what happened a few days ago. It's not your fault. I don't blame you. Yin does not blame you. None of us blames you. Not even your mother and father." Yang kept his paw on Yukon's shoulder while he glanced at the group around them. One by one, Nate, Drake, Nunivat, and Saba nodded at Yang, and at Yukon. All of a sudden, Yukon felt a new fire of passion light up inside of himself. Most of his fears and doubts were melting away. Most of them...

"Thank you very much, Yang." Yang smiled back at the red husky.

"Go for her, Yukon!" Yang encouraged. "Go, and tell her how much you love her!"

"I will..." Yukon said. "But -"

"No buts, Yukon! Just go!" Yang snapped in encouragement.

"But! How do I show Yin how much I love her?" Yukon asked as he looked around the group.

"Take her on a date!" Drake exclaimed.

"Yeah, Yukon! Take Yin out on a date!" Nate replied in agreement. Saba and Nunivat voiced their similar opinions. Nunivat also wrapped her paw around his shoulder.

"You're in luck, Yukon!" Nunivat spoke. "I know of a way for you to 'sweep Yin off her paws', sort of speak. Thunder used it to help gain my heart, and dad also used it with mom too!" Nunivat said, gently pulling Yukon to follow her. "Come on, guys!" She called back to Yang, Saba, Nate, and Drake. They followed her and Yukon to see the trick that Nunivat was hinting to.

Nunivat showed Yukon the trick she was referring to. Afterwards, he thanked the group for all the support and encouragement, and headed to see Yin. Nate and Drake left to tell their grandmother and uncle the big news. Nunivat and Saba also went to tell Balto and Jenna the big news about Yukon and Yin.

When Yukon reached his home that he shared with Yin and Yang...

"Hey there, Yin." He gently greeted a napping Yin. She woke up to his voice and smiled at him.

"Yukon!" She embraced him, overjoyed.

"You haven't greeted me like that in a few days!" She exclaimed.

"Yin, I'm sorry that I haven't acted like myself since... the incident." Yukon said.

"I've been so worried about you."

"As Yang told me." Yukon replied. "Anyways, I got to ask you something, Yin." Yukon began. _Well, it's now or never. Don't want to let Yang and everyone else down._ Yukon thought.

"What is it, Yukon?" She asked.

Yukon inhaled as he gathered all his courage.

"Yin... would you... like to go out on a date tonight?" She gasped in surprise... and in joy.

"Yukon, you shouldn't have!" She nuzzled him under the chin. "I would love to go out with you! You don't know how much I've been waiting for you to say that!" Yukon was caught off guard, and Yin giggled in amusement as his jaw hanged in disbelief.

"That'- that's great!" Yukon exclaimed.

"How about tonight after sunset? I'll meet you at home. I got something special for us planned for tonight. Something special for you outside of town."

Yin giggled, and buried her face under his muzzle.

 _I'll take that as a yes._ Yukon thought.

Later that night, Yukon arrived home after doing some "preparations" for his date with Yin.

"Good evening." Yukon greeted as he saw Yin and her brother. "Yin, you ready?"

"I'm ready." She answered back.

"Have fun on your date, sis." Yang said.

"Thanks, Yang." Yin said as she licked him on the cheek and hugged him. Yang cradled his sister close to him. He looked over at Yukon and winked. Yukon winked back, and Yang let go of his sister. Yukon opened the door to let Yin out first, and then he followed. The pair broke into conversation as Yin followed Yukon. When they got to the outskirts of town, they took a moment to stargaze, just as they did when they were pups.

Yin leaned against Yukon's side and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

 _Yukon is so handsome, and so strong._ Yin thought. _At the same time, he is a gentle guy. I love being with him._

She looked up to admire Yukon, and he noticed and smiled down at her. He wrapped his leg around her and pulled her closer to him. He leaned to lick the side of her face and softly nuzzle her. She returned his affection, licking his chin, and nuzzling him back.

"Thank you so much for asking me out for tonight." She said. "It has been a wonderful night."

"Anything for you, beautiful." Yin giggled as Yukon held her.

"Yukon, tell me, you haven't been yourself since the bear attack. Now you are back to normal. What changed?" She asked.

Yukon sighed. He had this explanation coming for him.

"Yin, I'm so sorry that I was acting more... distant since. Believe me, I never, ever wanted to bring you into harm's way when you were attacked. I should have done more to keep you from harm. If anything bad happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm very sorry, Yin. I also thought..."

"Thought what?"

"I thought that after the bear attack, you wouldn't forgive me, even your brother. Especially your brother, knowing how protective he is over you." Yukon further explained.

His words touched Yin. Never before has she seen him in such a vulnerable state. She could feel the sincerity and guilt in his voice.

 _Aww. Yukon. You were feeling so guilty over me being hurt by the bear that you took this personally. It's not your fault, I don't blame you, Yang doesn't either. We love having you around. You shouldn't have taken that personally._ She voiced this to Yukon.

"I know, and I know better now." He replied. "And Yin, also partly to show you how sorry I am, I want to show you this. But you got to help me first."

"Alright." She agreed. Yukon instructed her to gather some shards of broken glass to the center of their spot while Yukon positioned a lamp.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Alright, Yin. Now, look to the north." When Yukon stepped out of the way, a bright light shone, and the northern lights appeared nearby them. Yin stared at awe.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"My sister taught me. It's a trick that Thunder used with her. And, my dad Balto showed the same trick to my mom." He replied.

"It's beautiful, Yukon. It's amazing!" Yin exclaimed as she stared at the lights.

"I hope you like it." He said.

"I don't like it, Yukon. I LOVE IT!" She replied.

"And I love you too." He replied. Yin's eyes opened in surprise as she looked over at him. He came to stand next to her.

"You heard me right, Yin. I love you. I can't hold it back anymore. I love you. I've always considered you my best friend since we met as pups. When you and your brother first left Nome, I've made many friends, but they were nothing like you are." Yukon confessed.

Yin lovingly beamed at him as she approached him, and buried her face into his chest, while he rested his head on hers.

"You really love me? Well, I really love you too!" Yin exclaimed. "Yukon, you have a wonderful family. Wonderful father, mother, siblings...  
You are my wonderful guy. You are handsome and strong, yet gentle at the same time. That's one thing I love about you."

"And you are so beautiful, so understanding and kind." Yukon replied.

"Well, you've been my hero ever since you defended me from bullies those years ago." They parted. Yin then placed her paw gently on Yukon's rubbing it with her paw. "I've always looked up to you as a second guardian, some one to protect and take care of me when Yang is not there. I love having you around, Yukon, and I want to continue being with you."

"I'd love nothing more." The couple smiled at each other.

"Yukon, how would you like to start a family with me in our future?" Yin asked. Yukon formed a bright smile.

"Yes." Yukon replied. "Also, I promise you and your brother, that I will do everything to protect and take care of you. I also promise to never again act the same way I did since the bear attack. I'll do it... for you."

Yin smiled at her new mate. "I love you Yukon." She spoke, and leaned forward to deeply and reverently nuzzle him.

Yukon nuzzled his mate back. "I love you too, Yin." The new mates held each other in a deep, affectionate nuzzle.

The next morning...

"Congratulations, Yukon! You did it!" Balto exclaimed.

"We knew that you can do it!" Nate and Drake both exclaimed.

"Welcome to the family Yin." Balto said as he nuzzled his new daughter in-law.

"Thank you, Balto." She replied as she nuzzled her new father in-law.

"And Yukon," He addressed, putting his paw on Yukon's shoulder. "We are proud of you that you were able to overcome your doubts and worries, though you didn't do it alone. It's a proud day for me and your mother... as well as for Yang." Balto turned to Yang, and he smiled back at him.

"Thanks, dad." Yukon said as he embraced his father.

"And congratulations to all of you." Jenna said, addressing each of her sons and daughters. "You all make your father and I proud. We are so happy that you found your loved ones. May each of you live a happy and wonderful life with your mates." One by one, Balto and Jenna's new in-laws joined their respective mates, and the celebration continued. The new mates nuzzled each other. It was like a family party. Balto and Jenna not only made new son in-laws and daughter in-laws, but they also had new brother/ sister in-laws with Max and Molly. Speaking of which, the couple came to greet their daughter and Kodi, congratulating them as well. Yang came to embrace Yukon and Yin as well, telling them how happy he is to have his sister and his new brother in-law together. Very soon, the word about Balto and Jenna's pups finding their mates spread across Nome. It was a truly happy day for Balto and Jenna, as well as Max and Molly.

Later that night, Balto stayed up late while Aleu and Kenai snuggled with each other. Balto was standing alone at the beach in front of his boat when he saw 4 white figures and a grey figure walk over to him.

"Congratulations, son." Beringo greeted. "You're family has grown even bigger now."

Aniu came over to nuzzle her son's face, and placed her leg around him.

"You and Jenna must both be so proud, my darling." Aniu soothed.

Balto nuzzled his mother. "Thank you too, mom." Juneau and Aurora came to sit next to Balto while Eyak sat in front of him. Juneau licked Balto's cheek, while Aurora placed her paw on his back and nuzzled him.

"Congratulations on your family expanding, brother." Juneau said.

"We're confident that your pups and their mates will live very happy lives with each other." Aurora added.

"Thank you, all of you." Balto addressed his family. "If it weren't for your support, I wouldn't be able to witness this moment. I'm so thankful for all of you." Balto nuzzled each of his family members.

"Cherish every moment with each of your family members, my son." Aniu spoke.

"I do mother." Balto replied. "I do cherish my mate, pups, and their mates, just as I cherish everyone in my own family too." Balto nuzzled Aniu's chin.

"Never forget that we love you, brother." Eyak added.

"We will continue watching over you and your family, now that you have new in-laws around." Beringo said. Balto smiled back at his father. Balto embraced his family for one last time before they started leaving him for the night.

"Farewell for now, brother." Aurora affectionately bid as she nuzzled the side of Balto's neck and under his chin with her muzzle. "We will see you next time."

"Goodbye to you too, sister." Balto replied. "I look forward to seeing everyone again." Aurora smiled at her brother, and joined with her parents and siblings. Balto watched them walk down the coast and out of sight before heading back to his boat to sleep. Before he did so, he silently admired Aleu and Kenai. He and Jenna are truly proud to see each of their pups find their loved ones, and wished each of them a prosperous new life with their loves. With that, Balto settled across from Aleu and her mate, and drifted to sleep, ready to start another new day tomorrow with his expanded family.


	4. Aleu: The Full Truth

One night, Balto found himself walking back to his boat, after spending an entire day with Jenna, Max, Molly, his pups, and his new in-laws. Balto was weary but felt comfort for being able to go back to his boat with not only Boris, but his daughter Aleu and her mate Kenai.

It had been one day since he and Jenna congratulated their sons and daughters for becoming mates with their best friends, and Balto couldn't be any happier for his family to grow. Every time he found out that his pups and their friends became mates, they all reminded him of when he and Jenna became mates.

As Balto got close to the boat, he spotted a snow goose walking up to greet him.

"There you are, boychick." Boris greeted, pulling him for a hug.

"Good evening, Boris." Balto replied.

"You are one busy wolfdog..." Boris complimented. "... busy spending time with Jenna, your pups... Now, you have a much bigger family."

"True... But I still have to make time to spend with the ones that took care of me since I was a pup." Balto replied.

"Ever since you began your life with Jenna, we get less time to see each other than before... but it's ok. You got your own life, 'ole Boris is just here to make sure things go right for you."

"Nonsense." He replied. "Although I do agree with your second remark, I still wake up here and see you in the morning. It's not like I'm living in town and you all the way here."

"Suite yourself." Boris commented. "But don't forget that there are nights you do get to spend with Jenna."

"Anyways... I see your tired." Balto observed.

"Ahh yes, but I wanted to wait until you came back." The wolfdog and snow goose walked back to the boat together.

"So, how is Aleu doing?" Balto asked.

"She's doing quite well, Balto. She's spending some personal time with her loverboy." Boris softly chuckled. "No worries, they're treating me well. Aleu has changed since she ran away over two years ago. She's much more mature now."

"But she's still my daughter."

When they got to the boat, Balto and Boris quietly entered. Boris quietly bid Balto goodnight, leaving him to watch their wolf and wolfdog companions.

Balto silently watched and smiled as he saw Aleu and Kenai lying down together near the side of the boat overlooking the ocean. They had their paws resting on each other's paws and legs as they licked and nuzzled each other lovingly.

 _Awww, these two are having their moment. My baby looks so adorable with her loved one. She has grown up so much since she left a couple years ago. She's stronger now..._

Balto laid down and silently watched his daughter and his son in-law sharing affection together before he saw Aleu's nose twitch.

Indeed, Aleu did catch a new scent join them, and she looked back to spot her father watching.

"Good evening, papa!" Aleu softly and happily greeted her father. She walked up to nuzzle him.

"Good evening, Aleu." Balto replied, softly nuzzling her in return. He placed his paw on Kenai's shoulder. "And good evening to you too, Kenai."

"Papa, have you been watching us for a while?" She asked.

"I just came a moment ago." He replied. " I hope I'm not disturbing your moment with Kenai. You two can go back and continue your moment with each other. I don't mean to interrupt."

"Papa... you didn't interrupt us." Aleu smiled.

"We're happy to have you with us, Balto." Kenai spoke. "After all, we are living with you at your boat... which also belongs to Aleu."

"Regardless, don't let me spoil your personal time with each other." Balto said.

"Trust us papa, you're not spoiling it." Aleu reassured him. "Since you're here now, why not join us?"

"Well... I wouldn't want to get in the way of you two, but very well then." Balto relented.

For a bit, Balto joined his daughter and son in-law, enjoying each other's company. As he listened to Aleu and Kenai talk about the times they spent with each other when they were pack mates, Balto had a thought...

 _Maybe it was more than destiny that brought Aleu to where she was two years ago? Perhaps it was destiny that brought Aleu to lead Nava's former pack... And to think I wanted to find Aleu and bring her back home. If I had done that..._

"Balto? Are you ok?" Kenai asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, nothing. I'm alright." Balto said.

"Was something bothering you?" Aleu asked.

"No, nothing serious, Aleu." He reassured her. "But... now that I think of it..." Balto walked back to his previous spot earlier.

"Papa?" Balto motioned Aleu to follow him.

Balto placed his paw on Aleu's back. "Aleu, it's time... about time... that I tell you something."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Something that's been long overdue." Balto replied with a sigh. "Something I briefly hinted about."

"Oh..." She knew then what her father was hinting at. "It's what you told me about the night I returned home... with Kenai."

Balto nodded. "It's time you learn the full truth of why I once held back from you your wolf heritage." Balto said. "It's time that I corrected a wrong that I made you long ago... and Kenai, feel free to join in as well."

"As you wish." Kenai replied.

Balto took a moment to prepare his story.

"Aleu, remind me again on what you know about your grandparents..." Balto began.

"You told me that you never knew your father... and that you had few memories of your mother." Aleu replied. Balto beckoned her to continue.

"You said that you were separated from your mother... my grandmother, when you were a pup." Aleu thought over this for a moment. "Why do you ask me this, papa?"

"Is it really true that you never knew your father?" Kenai asked. "Were you born without one?"

Balto hesitated. He knew inside himself that he had gained new revelations of his family members since Aleu's departure. Though that he now knows his father, and reunited with his siblings, he still kept this part back from them. He knows that they will find out more about his family members one day.

"It's true, I never knew my father, and my mother was the only family I could remember from my puppyhood." He paused. "Aleu, would you please recall what you felt when I revealed to you that you are half wolf, and that I was the reason?"

Aleu was caught off guard by this request, but she complied. "I was so shocked. All that time, I was different from mama and my siblings because I'm half wolf like you, papa. I was so shocked, so angry... so confused. I thought that me being half wolf kept me from having a life with human owners." She recalled.

"Now let me put those to rest." Balto said. "I felt exactly the way you felt, Aleu. I never was adopted by any humans because of my wolf heritage."

"Even after you became the hero of Nome." Kenai added.

"Yes, Kenai." he replied.

"Papa, you, mama, Max, and Molly told me about the story of when you became the her of Nome over three years ago." Aleu said.

"Yes, I did. But the serum run isn't the main focus, although it is a part of that." Balto said. "You see Aleu, I knew how it was like to be different, to feel different, and inferior to others because you are different from them. Yes, the town loved me ever since the serum run. They still do now, but it wasn't always the case. There was a time... a dark, traumatic, painful time when everyone feared and hated me."

"I can't imagine why." Aleu commented.

"You see, I was once a feared and hated outcast of town. No one would ever welcome my presence. The old mill, where all the dogs gather at during the day... back then, I would get myself killed on sight if I were to ever waltz in. It didn't matter that I had some dog breeding in me. Everyone just saw me as wolf, and rejected me then." Balto closed his eyes and paused. Revisiting these memories were so painful to Balto, but he endured the pain so that he could tell the full truth to his daughter.

Aleu let this revelation sink in her mind for a minute.

"But... Max, Molly, and mom were the only ones who supported you in town... even mom's owner Rosy."

"Indeed. But their support was not enough to sway the town people's minds. Everyone still hated me for being half wolf. Even Max and Molly got nasty looks from their friends just for supporting me. Good thing they did not cave in to their peer pressure. It would be different with me in that situation. Anyways, there was one dog who hated me the most. He was a rival. My tormentor."

"Who was he?" Aleu and Kenai asked.

"His name was Steele. He was a former hero figure to Nome. He was a black and white malamute, Nome's top dog. I was the underdog, his personal punching bag. He sadistically enjoyed insulting me and chasing me out of town... watching me squirm."

Aleu softly gasped at this revelation.

"He had everything: power, fame, attention, adoring fans. He was the lead dog of the town's championship team. No one can touch him, especially a flea meat bag, dirty, filthy mutt such as myself. The only thing he lacked was having a girl. For a long time, he pursued your mother for her affection.

"Yuck! I can't imagine having someone like him as my father!" Aleu replied in disgust. "I can't ever imagine mom falling for a guy like him."

"Luckily, your mother was strong and intelligent enough to not fall for a guy like Steele. He may be the most handsome looking dog in town compared to me, but Jenna did not like him regardless. Your mother is a strong judge of character. She didn't focus on someone's looks... only their heart."

"Which is why Jenna chose you over this Steele guy." Kenai said.

"Steele was a glory hound. He only cared for himself. And like I said, every moment he had, he enjoyed pummeling me into the ground. He wanted Jenna all to himself and me out of the way. Everyone in town hated me... both dogs and humans, but Steele was the worst. He constantly reminded me of my place in town... at the very dirt and soil bottom. I never belonged anywhere. Too dog for a wolf pack, to wolf for a dog town." Balto recalled one of countless insults he had received during his outcast years.

"I can't believe that the entire town once hated you." Aleu said. She was shaken by her father's story. She began feeling guilty of how she reacted to his reveal of her wolf heritage years ago.

"And when time came for the town to be saved, Steele made it harder for me. The town held a race to choose the fastest dogs for the team to retrieve the medicine. Although I invited myself into the race and outran everyone, Steele reminded the humans of my wolf features and disqualified me. I then lost hope for ever helping out the town and proving myself. I thought that after Steele and his team went out to retrieve the medicine and came back, that my life would become even worse. But then, hope came to me. After I found out that Steele and his team were lost halfway back to town, I took this as time to search for them. I ran into some life threatening perils, and even when I did find the medicine and Steele and his lost team, he wouldn't accept my help. He nearly killed me and otherwise kept me from returning home.

Kenai glanced over to his mate, noticing how she was silent, very unsettled by her father's story.

"Steele managed to return to town, but not without throwing me off course, sabotaging my trail I made so that I couldn't return home. I even fell off a cliff with the medicine. I thought I had failed then, but miraculously, the medicine survived the fall. I found new confidence in me, and made it back home through even more dangers. I brought back Steele's team and the medicine, and became the hero you know me as, today." Balto took a breath.

"Now you know the truth, Aleu. You know the full truth. While I became hero of Nome and everyone changed their minds about me and started to love me, I faced times of rejection, hatred, and self loathing. Even I rejected my wolf side, resented it for keeping me from living a normal life. I had little hope of having a better life when I was an outcast. I hated myself for being half wolf. I wanted to live a life like Jenna had, but I couldn't, all because of my breeding." Balto closed his eyes and felt the pain coming from his memories started to take hold of him, but he tried to remain strong.

"It's all in the past now, no matter how painful the memories were. So Aleu, I kept the truth of your wolf side from you because I knew how it was to feel rejected and different like you did. I didn't want you to feel the same feelings I did. I wanted you to have a better life than I did, but I ended up hurting you, and myself. You ran away from me because I was still gripped by the fear of having you experience the type of rejection I once did. I was too weak to tell you the truth." Balto even began to tremble, and felt tears forming in his eyes. He tried to hold them back. Before he continued, he and Kenai saw Aleu break down in tears.

"I'm so sorry, papa!" She cried. "I truly realize that I hurt you with the hateful words I said when you revealed I was half wolf. All because I didn't know that you tried to protect me from living a life like yours." Kenai tried to comfort Aleu, but she remained inconsolable.

"No, Aleu..." Balto began to let the tears out. "You were right to be angry at me. I was too weak, too afraid to tell you the truth. Maybe if I had told you earlier, than I wouldn't have had you run away. But I also realized since then... if I had kept you home... you wouldn't be with the one you love right now." Aleu glanced over at her father, then at Kenai. Her mate nodded to her, while wearing a concerned look on his face.

"Papa?"

"Although we shared a last goodbye before you left... although I had accepted that perhaps, you were going to the place where you truely belonged, it still haunted me that I failed to tell you the truth of our wolf heritage." Balto closed his eyes in sorrow. "I'm sorry for ever making you angry, Aleu. I made your life harder, when I wanted it to be easier for you. Every now and then, I wished to myself that I could have been a better father for you... that I could have been a better father for all your siblings as well. I was too focused on you and your brother Kodi that I gave less time to Saba, Yukon, Dingo, and Nunivat. If I had told you the truth way before, perhaps our family wouldn't have been split... but then, you wouldn't be with Kenai today if that were the case."

Aleu walked over to her father and licked his muzzle. Balto opened his eyes, and she nuzzled his face deeply, wiping the tears away. She then slipped her head under his chin and against his throat. "I forgive you, papa. I now understand why you kept the truth from me. You meant well, and I just overreacted. Maybe if I had learned the truth before, maybe things would have been different. I love you papa. I forgive you for all the hardships we had with each other. I had forgiven you when we left, and I continue to forgive you now that we are together again."

Balto began to whimper again, and tears started flowing down his cheek again. This time, he cried not for sadness and pain, but for happiness instead. It meant so much to him to hear his daughter's loving and forgiving words. Although they had reconciled before they left, it still meant the world to him to have the time to personally apologize to his daughter.

"I love you too, Aleu. You were right to have been angry with me then. But now, at least you know the full truth. I forgive you for running away from me, and for the angry words you once said to me. It means a lot to hear this from you." Balto said.

"I'll always be your baby, no matter how old I grow. I want to live the rest of my life here, with you, mama, my brothers and sisters, and with Kenai. I will never leave again." Aleu said.

Father and daughter continued to lovingly and comfortingly embrace each other the same way they did before Aleu left him. Kenai smiled, also emotionally moved by the moment his mate and her father shared. Aleu and Balto parted, and licked the tears from their faces, and nuzzled each other happily.

"Thank you for telling me the full truth, papa. I now feel that a missing part of my life is filled. I'm happy to be home, where I truly belong... even if I may never be adopted. Maybe one day, you will get adopted by a human." She said.

"Maybe one day..." Balto repeated.

Kenai licked and nuzzled Aleu's cheek. "I'm proud of you, Aleu."

She licked Kenai's cheek near his muzzle, and nuzzled his chin with her nose. "Thank you, Kenai."

The three then embraced. All of them are happy that each of them is happy. Balto felt peace in his mind. He no longer needs to live with the burden of never having an opportunity to tell Aleu the full truth. Aleu felt even stronger now. She had grown more mature and wise during her time as the leader of her pack. She felt now that she can live a stronger, more complete life, now that she can spend time with her family, as well as her new mate. After a while, the three decided to fall asleep. Kenai snuggled against Aleu's side, and was the first to fall asleep.

Aleu lovingly wrapped her tail around her mate's body, warmly embracing him. She then pulled Kenai towards her body as she leaned against Balto as he placed their blanket on top of them.

"Good night, papa."

"Good night, my baby Aleu. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, papa."

With nothing else to say, the trio fell asleep peacefully. As the night remained young, the trio, through sleep, prepared for a new day, and a stronger life looking forward...


End file.
